clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The quest for the puffle of life episode 1
Episode 1 of the quest for the puffle of life. Characters shown *Corai(first time) *Jacko90(first time) *Lightpenguin(first time) *Explorer 767(first time) *Shadow the Penguin(first time) *Ice20039(first time) *Lily8763(first time) *Austin8310(first time) *Darktan(first time) *Frostbite(first time) *Frostbite minions(first time) *Aunt Artic(first and only non camo time) *Gary(first time) *Jet Pack guy(first and only non camo time) *Rookie(First and only non camo time) *Cadence(first time) *Mr Cow2(first time) *Pandre(first time) *Greeny89865(first time) *Enemy E.vil(first time) *Sillybudz(first time) *Flywish(first time) *Hat Pop(first time) *Thantos(first time) *Sunglasses Penguin(first time) Scipt Darktan(Sneaks up on Pengu Mata and poisons Pengu Mata):That was too easy(runs but then feels a shock)whaaa(sees ground bellow him disappear)WHAT THE!(Looks for antidode for poison)Well,what ever,This will get them to get the puffle of life,and when the time comes,I'LL STEAL IT FROM THEM! (Giant sign that saids The quest for the puffle of life appears,bellow it,it saids "EPISODE 1,THE TEAM") *(Lily8763 opens his eyes in some weird codex thing,he sees others)Lily8763:Where are we? *Gary(running to Lily8763):I got bad news! It seams Pengu Mata is dying,if we dont save him in a week,the world will die. *Rookie,Jet Pack guy,Cadence and Mr Cow2:(Talks randomly) *Aunt Artic:Sadly,all the epf expect you will not be in the mission. *Cadence:What? *Mr Cow2:Why not? *Aunt Artic:It's too dangerous,you'll be teamed up with other good guys.Your leader will be corai. *Lily8763:Whos...(gets interuped by Explorer767) *Explorer767:Whos Corai? Man you must be an IDIOT,all corai does is be stupid and...(Corai yells at him) *Corai:SHUT UP! If we want to not fail,just close your mouth. *Explorer767(whispering to Jacko90):Man,he's grumpier than I belived he would be. *Pandre:PANDRE SMASH! *Corai:Where did HE come from? *Pandre:PANDRE NO ANSWER STUPID QUESTIONS! *Cadence:Why does he talkin' in third person? *Mr Cow2:Dunno. *Pandre:PANDRE NO LIKE BROWN GUY! Mr Cow2 punches Pandre in the stomuch *Pandre:PANDRE FEEL PAIN! (Falls down) *Lightpenguin:This,is weird. *Ice20039:You think? *Corai:Come on guys,lets go. *Mr Cow2:Aunt arctic,can I go PLEASE? *Aunt Artic:No *Mr Cow2:DO IT OR I'LL RIP YOUR TINY LITTLE HEAD OFF! *Austin8310:Can we let him go with us? *Aunt Artic:*sighs*fine. *Hat Pop:Come on guys(everybody other than Rookie,Jet Pack guy,Cadence,Gary,Mr Cow2,Pandre (who is still lying on the floor in pain) and Aunt Artic leave) *Cadence:Will they be ok? *Jet Pack Guy:I think they will,I mean,its not like some evil beast is after it too *Mr Cow2:All right people, (puts sunglasses on) let's go. we've got a world to save. *Rookie:How did you get those? *Mr Cow2:Sunglasses Penguin *Sunglasses Penguin:I'VE GONE BLIND! GIMME! (takes sunglasses back and puts them on his face) Ahhh That's much better.Now, let's roll! We see the rest run out of the EPF. Pandre is being dragged by Mr Cow2. We see them walking until it's nighttime. We see Corai,Ice20039,Mr Cow2,Explorer767 and Hat Pop walking,but nobody else. *Corai:Do you know where your going? *Ice20039:OF COURSE,I've seen he...(looks around)wh...wheres everyone else? *Mr Cow2:GREAT GOING,WE ARE (beep)ING LOST! *Hat Pop:You didnt mean that now,did you? *Corai:Yeah,did you mean that? *Mr Cow2:I didnt mean that.(hear's weird sound)huh?(hears it again)whats that? Category:The puffle of life saga